Double or Nothing
by Alex Amsel
Summary: When Mitsuko entered the classroom, theirs were the pairs of eyes she first noticed, and she could only think one thing...THOSE TWINS ARE SCARY...Hikaru X OC X Kaoru
1. Really Scary

**Double or Nothing**

**A Fanfiction by Alex Amsel**

(Author's Note: Hellooo everyone! Alex here! Sooo, I'm taking a break from my Mamoru fanfics and my other two fanfics will be discontinued... I'll start my Ouran Sagas again with my new OC Mitsuko... Hope you like it!)

_Mitsuko: _

_-Age: 15 _

_-Status: First year student (same class ad Haruhi)_

_-Hair: Platinum blonde (fluffy and wavy) -Eyes: Caramell-like color _

_-Skin: Porcelain white_

_-Likes: Roses (blue ones), playing the piano, cats, sunlight and sushi._

_-Dislikes: Rude people, staying indoors, too-tightly fitted clothes and womanizers. _

"Today we have a new classmate joining us. She has missed half a year due to illness, but I know she'll catch up really quickly if we all help her. Her name is Hirasawa, Mitsuko. Be nice to her!" the teacher cheered as I made my way to an empty seat that, judging by it's size, I knew was assigned for me.

As an exclusive elite school, Ouran High School has special accomodations for its students. In my case, a custom made desk, smaller that the rest, for my middle-school-sized body. As I sat down, I felt the eyes of my classmates on me. I tried to seem oblivious to them, feeling my face redden, but I couldn't keep my oblivious faqade when I saw them... Golden eyes, coppery hair, fox-sly faces... Twins... They were... REALLY SCARY.

I looked away, hoping they didn't misunderstand my staring, and smiled at another boy who smiled back at me. "Hi, my name is Mitsuko. Nice to meet you..." I started.

"Fujioka, Haruhi. Nice to meet you too. If you need any help with your studies, don't hesitate to ask me." he said kindly. Wait... Now that I looked at him better, he was not a HE at all! It was obvious Haruhi-san was a girl!

"T-thank you very much!" I said, ignoring my recent discovery and thinking she may have her reasons for dressing as a boy.

And so the hours passed and time for recess came.

"Haruhi-kun! Would you be a darling and keep Mitsuko-chan company? I saw you two hit it off so quickly and she's so weak and delicate..." the teacher asked Haruhi with pleading eyes.

"Sure! Come with me Mitsuko-chan... I have to stop by the club but you can come with me if you like.." She said politely.

"Okay" I wondered what kind of club could she be on.

We walked through the fancy hallways, until we reached the third music room. Inside, I found a room full of princes. I mean, actual princes... (men cosplaying as princes). As Haruhi entered the room a blonde guy jumped from his seat, "Haruhi! You're finally here! Here's your princess dress, hurry up and change!" He jumped up and down and tried to get hold of Haruhi, which she avoided.

I studied the princes more carefully.

There was the blonde one that harrassed Haruhi, in the back was a really tall brunette with a small blonde (who looked my height), the small blonde ate dangerous quantities of candy. There was a black haired guy with glasses writting something in some files. Finally, as my eyes searched the room, I stumbled upon two pairs of golden eyes, boring into mine.

"Oh right, guys, this is Hirasawa, Mitsuko-chan, she's new and the teacher entrusted her to me. Be nice to her..." Haruhi smiled.

"Another princess! Please make sure to ask for me when you come to the Host Club! My name is Suo Tamaki" The blonde guy took hold of my hand and got on one knee before me.

"I..." I started.

"Yes, princess?"

"I..I... I hate rude people like you.." I stated... Haruhi laughed, Tamaki's smile dropped, he dragged himself to a corner and started sulking.

"Mitsuko-chan, I think we're going to get along just fine..." Haruhi said.

"Tama-chan got owned!" the small blonde jumped from his seat and approached me... "Hi! I'm Mitsukuni! Nice to meet you Mitsu-chan!" He pointed to the tall brunette, who had tagged along behind him, "This is Takashi!" The tall brunette didn't smile and didn't say anything, he just nodded.

"Nice to meet you Mitsukuni-san, Takashi-san."

The black haired guy with the glasses stood up and offered his hand to me, "Pleased to meet you, Miss Mitsuko. I'm Kyouya Ootori"

I took his hand, although his smile was fake, "Nice to meet you Kyouya-san"

And, as I looked around the room to find a nice place to sit, the twins from my class stood up from their seats and approached me, clever smiles plastered to their faces...

**Cliffhanger! Buahahaha! Always wanted to do this... It'll take a while for me to update, but I promise not to discontinue this fanfic! I'll give it my best effort!**

**-Alex-sama **


	2. How Are You Feeling?

"I'm Hikaru"

"I'm Kaoru"

I felt a horrible sensation in my stomach, like when someone punches you in the gut and you can't breathe. This twins scared me to the core, but why? I didn't have time to think at all when both of them offered their hands to me. I took both of their hands and managed to get a "Nice to meet you" from my trembling lips.

Finally, after finding a nice spot on a cozy armchair, my mind relaxed. I let it wander and got lost in deep thought, and for some reason all I could think about was those fox-sly faces. I could've sworn I've seen them before... But just as I started to really loose myself, Suo Tamaki appeared from out of nowhere, chatting about something I wasn't really paying attention to...

"... and so you see Haruhi..."

"..."

"... and Haruhi..."

"..."

"HARUHII!"

"Um... Tamaki-san? Could you stop talking, please?" I asked politely... Tamaki retreated to his sulky-corner.

That's when I started to wonder... Did anyone from the Host Club know that Haruhi was a girl? Suddenly, as if it had been my thoughts calling her, Haruhi approached me.. "Are you enjoying yourself, Mitsuko-san?"

"Mmm... Haruhi-san, can I ask you something?"

"Uh.. Sure..."

"You're a girl, right?"

"...yes"

"Does anyone know you're a girl?"

"Only the members of the club"

"Ok... Then I'll keep it a secret... Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go to the restroom." I said, but as I started to get up, I tripped and fell...

"Mitsuko-san are you okay?" Haruhi asked... But just as I was starting to get up, that tall brunette (I think his name was Takashi) picked me up and said "...Sick Bay" He then threw me over his shoulder and ran...

I originally intended to go to the Sick Bay to get my daily pills, but I didn't want to mention the fact that I have to take pills on a daily basis so my heart won't explode (I actually don't know what would happen if I don't take them, but I know it has to do with my heart)... I let Takashi carry me to the Sick Bay, then I sent him away. I didn't want anyone to think I'm sick, because I'm not!

Just as I was popping the pills into my mouth, a guy in black cloak entered... He stopped abruptly and stared at me... "Mitsuko-chaan?" he seemed surprised to see me, but... who was he?

"Um.. Who are you?" I asked...

"It's me, Nekozawa! We went to preschool and part of elementary school together..." he said

"Neko-chan? Oh god, how could I not recognize that silly cloak of yours?" I laughed to myself...

"How are you feeling?" The question was unavoidable, since he had met me before I had fallen ill and was forced to leave school in 3rd grade.

"Much better, thank you for asking.."

"Where are you headed now?"

"The Host Club, Haruhi-san is supposed to show me around..."

"T-the Host Club?"

"Yes, is there something wrong with it?"

"No, absolutely not... Go on, we'll talk another day"

"Okay, it was nice to see you Neko-sempai" I smiled, and he grinned creepily at his old nickname... Then I left the Sick Bay..

***NEKOZAWA'S P.O.V.***

I guess she doesn't remember.. If she did, she would not be heading straight in their direction... I hope she doesn't get hurt again...

**_And... CLIFFHANGER! OH YEAH! I'm soo bad! You likey? Then REVIEW! Sorry I took so long, but you can't rush a genius like me! I promise to update soon if there is anyone reading this... _**

**Love,**

**Alex Amsel 3**


	3. Scary Grins And Golden Eyes

"This is the cafeteria." said Haruhi, as we walked through the five star restaurant-like area. I noticed most of the girls were missing, maybe they were all in the Host Club? I smiled to myself as I pictured five girls sitting in one armchair. As we finally ended our tour around the school, which was a little tiring to be honest. The bell rang. "Shall we go back to class?" Haruhi asked, she was a very polite person, I liked her.

"Sure." I smiled at her.

...

Back in my kid-sized desk, I tried to pay attention to what the teacher was saying, but my eyes wandered to one of the twins, Hikaru I think. There was something about these guys that made my heart beat faster, and not in a good way. My hands were sweating, and I knew that if a mirror was placed in front of me I'd look like a deer just about to be hit by a car. His gaze left the teacher to meet mine, my heart skipped a beat. He seemed so familiar, but why? I'd just met them...

"Hirasawa-chan, could you please read where Keiko-chan left off?" the teacher snapped me out of my staring session. I stood up, book in hand, not even knowing what page we were at, when Hikaru wrote with huge capitals in his notebook _PAGE 53, 2ND PARRAGRAPH. _Oh.. That's very.. thoughtful of him. I started reading.

...

Class was finally over, and as I left the classroom, I saw Hikaru leaning against the wall, Kaoru was talking to Haruhi outside the classroom. I approached him. "Um.. Thank you for earlier, that was very kind of you." I managed to say the words without stuttering.

"Anytime." he grinned. I think he was trying to look nice, but he scared me to the bone.

I gathered myself and headed for the exit. Haruhi caught up to me, Hikaru and Kaoru trailed behind her. "How was your first day, Mitsuko-chan?" she asked. You see? Polite.

"It was wonderful, thank you Haruhi-san."

"Oh, drop the formalities please. Call me Haruhi." she said and smiled.

"Haruhi..-chan?" I tried.

"That's better."

"Nee, Haruhi, can we go to your house tomorrow to study for the Literature test?" the twins had caught up with us.

"Yeah. But this time no games. Just studying." she said to them. "Mitsuko-chan, would you like to come, too? That way you can catch up with the rest of the class.", now she turned to me.

"Um.. yes. That would be great. Where do you live?" I asked.

She got a piece of paper and a pen from her backpack, scribbled something on it and handed it to me. "Here's my adress." she said. I put it in my pocket, said my goodbyes and got into the car that was already waiting for me. Josh, my choffeaur, was a very nice young man. "How was your day, ojou-sama?" he asked.

"It was great, Josh. By the way, I need you to take me to this adress tomorrow after school."

"Sure thing, ojou-sama, but please do tell your parents about it."

"Of course I will."

He then went on driving silently.

...

Ah. Home, finally. I reached out to open the door, but Jun beat me to it. "Welcome, ojou-sama!" she cheered. Jun had been my housekeeper/nanny since I was born, she even helped my mom out when she was pregnant with me. Still, Jun always looked the same, hadn't aged a single day in the last 16 years, I think it was her kindness that kept her young and lively. "I've fixed you lunch, and Madame is on the dinning room, waiting to hear everything about your first day." she said.

"Thank you, Jun." I said with a smile.

"Mom, I'm home!" I shouted, and just as I thought maybe she didn't hear me, I saw her small frame before she crashed into me and pulled me into one of her lung-emptying hugs.

"Oh, my baby! The house was so desolate without you, Mitsuko-chan! I thought I'd die of loneliness!" Now that I thought about it, she reminded me of a certain blonde I'd just met today. And to top it off, she was blonde herself, but her hair was perfectly straight, mine was the same color but more on the fluffy side. Her smile reached her blue eyes and filled them with joy, joy to have me back home safely, I guess.

"Hi mom. I missed you too, school was weird without you." I hugged her back. Her "motherly instincts" kicked in immediately, she stepped back from the hug to look me in the eyes, her blue eyes gaining a more serious air.

"Weird? How so?" she asked.

"Um.. How about I tell you over lunch?" Of course I was going to tell her, she's my mom after all.

"Oh, right! You must be starving, your lunch time passed two hours ago!" she ushered me in.

The fettuccini alfredo was delicious. As always, Jun managed to surprise me everytime she made them. Mom was sitting beside me, watching me finish my meal, as she had already eaten. "Now, tell all about this weird day." she said.

"Well, everything was lovely, don't get me wrong. The teacher was so kind, she even assigned a student to show me around. A student who is a girl, but dresses up as a boy, God knows why." I started.

"Well, that's kind of odd. I've heard of young boys from good families dressing up as girls. It's some kind of tradition here in Japan." Did I ever mention that my mom is an American, who married into a weatlty japanese family? "Is that what made your day werid? Was this student not nice to you?" her brow started furrowing with concern.

"On the contrary! She was very polite. I think I've made my first friend, she even asked me to go to her house tomorrow so she can help me catch up with the rest of the class."

"Oh, that's very nice of her, indeed!" her face relaxed. "Please continue then."

"Well... Everything was fine until I met these guys..."

"Guys?! Wow, Mitsuko! You work fast!" she winked at me.

"No, mom, it's not what you think. You see, these twins, scare the bejesus out of me." a shudder ran through me as I remembered those fox-sly faces.

"Twins? Really.. What are their names?"

"Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru." Even the names made the little hairs on my arms stand up.

"Hitachiin, you say?" her expression changed briefly.

"Yes. Do you know them?" I asked. Noticing the changed in her face.

"Not really. But I think I've run into their parents in a couple of charity dinners." she smiles sweetly. She's hiding something.

"Well, I'm tired. I'll take a nap now. Wake me up when dad gets home, or at seven if he doesn't. Love you, mom."

"I love you too, honey. Sweet dreams." she said.

I stood up from the table and headed for my bedroom. Mom was hiding something, I knew it. The problem was, what? These were my exact thoughts as I slumped on the bed and dreamed of scary grins and golden eyes.


	4. Five Minutes?

_**Oh, yeah, boys and girls. I bring you yet another chapter of "Double or Nothing". Two chappies in one day. That's a record. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. Things will start to get interesting from now on.**_

It was snowing.  
>My mitten-clad hands supported my weight as I got up from the cold, white ground. I had just been pushed to the ground. I looked at the boy in front of me, his mouth a grimace, his golden eyes cruel and angry, he could be about five years old, but I was smaller than him. "Stop, please." The words left my mouth in a desperate plea, my small body backing up, oblivious to the nearly frozen lake behind me. He pushed me.<p>

"NO!" I screamed.

I was awake. Safe and sound in the privacy of my bedroom. It was just a dream, more like a nightmare. I glanced at the clock on my nightstand, four in the morning, I had two more hours of sleep left before having to get up for school. I dried off my sweaty forehead with the sheets and went back to sleep, praying that I had no more of those nightmares...

...

"Let's play the Which One Is Hikaru-kun Game!" both the twins spoke at once. I was sitting in a love seat, sitting next to Haruhi. I sipped my tea. "What kind of game is that?" I asked her.

"Oh, it's just a silly game they play once in a while. You have to guess which of them is Hikaru. Would you like to play?" she said.

"I'd rather not." I said.

"Okay." she smiled. Suddenly, the twins appeared in front of us. "We couldn't help but hear that Mitsuko-chan wants to play. Let's play, shall we?" they said.

"Mitsuko-chan just said she doesn't want to play with you." Haruhi stated, coldly, but they ignored her and started switching places over and over again, caps hiding their fringes (which was the only notable difference between them). "Now, which one of us is Hikaru?" they asked.  
>I looked at them, met their eyes, the hairs on my arms standing up, took a deep breath and said: "Right, Hikaru. Left, Kaoru."<p>

"Bzzz. Wrong!" they said.

"No." Haruhi and I spoke at the same time. Haruhi looked at me, then at them. "She's right.." she said.  
>I met their eyes and managed to look confident. "I know I'm right." I said. Hikaru and Kaoru stared at me, expressionless. Haruhi smiled as they turned on their heels and went to play with other girls. "What's wrong with them?" I whispered.<p>

"I guess it's just weird that someone could tell them apart so easily... How did you do it, anyway?" she said, softly, making sure they didn't overhear us again.

"They're very different if you look closely. Plus, Hikaru's eyes seem to hold a permanent smug look in comparison to Kaoru's" I said, matter of factly. It was Haruhi's turn to stare. I felt stupid, "Please, don't tell them I said that. It sounds mean and kind of like I'm stalking them.." I said, already feeling a blush creeping up my face.

"Don't worry. You don't seem like a stalker anyway." she said with a smile. I smiled back.

"HARUHIII!" Tamaki came running to us, tears in his eyes. "Save me!" he sobbed and hid behind her. Haruhi seemed to pay him no mind, and confirmed that she was ignoring him when she said: "Mitsuko-chan, please ignore him. He'll go away eventually."  
>What had scared him so badly?<p>

"Suoh-saan.. Don't be afraid of Beelzenef. It's just a little sorrow and misfortune-causing doll." I heard someone say. I knew that voice... Neko-chan? I turned away from Tamaki and faced him. "Neko-chan?" I spoke aloud now.

"Oh, Mitsuko-chaan! I didn't know you where here.. Would you not rather join the Black Magic Club?" he smiled creepily, though I actually thought it was kind of cute.

"How about I pay you a visit later?" I said.

"Lovely. How are you feelin- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOO!" he ran away and back into the door he had emerged from after Hikaru and Kaoru pointed a flashlight to his face.

"That was mean!" I said. "Why did you do that?" What in the world was their problem?!

"Because we were bored." they spoke at once and gazed at me. Their golden eyes pierced through my moment of confidence and I was back to being a deer in headlights. My lips trembled and I felt like I was about to cry. I turned away from them and headed for the dessert table, attempting to calm down with a piece of chocolate cake. These twins are scary...

...

Once again I was at the Sick Bay taking my daily pills. As I finished the glass of water I poured myself to swallow the pills, I heard a rustle behind me. "I-is anyone here?" I stammered. I didn't want anyone to know I was sick, there was nothing worse than to be pitied. "It's me, Kaoru." his voice came from one the beds. My body went still. Why did it have to be one of them? "Could you hand me a glass of water, please?" he asked. Oh, now he wanted water. Well, he had asked nicely, and I shouldn't let my irrational fear of the twins become an excuse to being impolite.

"Sure, just a second." I said, trying to sound sweet.

I parted the curtains that hid the bed from view and handed him his glass of water. Just as I turned to leave he spoke: "Wait, sit with me for a while?" he said, a flirty smirk appearing on his face.

"Uh.. I should get back to class."

"Aww, come one. Five minutes?" he said, playful tone now evident.

"Maybe some other time..." I said. His face changed, he looked hurt.

"Please..." his tone also changed, he seemed a little desperate even.

"O-okay."

"Yay." he smiled, pleasantly this time. I sat opposite from him on the bed. What did he want? "I got kinda lonely here..." he started.

"Oh, that's... understandable. Where's your brother?" I tried to make conversation.

"He's in class. I felt a little lightheaded and Hikaru took me here, insisted on staying with me, but I sent him back to class. I guess I didn't think it through." he said. I felt bad for him, I mean, he got lonely because his brother wasn't with him in the Sick Bay. So I said the following without thinking it through:

"I'll stay with you until you feel better, then. That way you won't be so lonely"

"Really?" he sat up. Oh, God what have I done?

"Y-yeah, sure." Well, there was no going back now. His smile got wider. Was it my imagination or was he inching closer?

As we got deeper into conversation I realized we had some things in common, and without knowing, I started to enjoy myself. I lost track of time and the bell rung, indicating I had spent a complete hour with Kaoru. "Oh, I've lost track of time! I should get going... I don't want to skip more classes." I said and turned to leave, but Kaoru got hold of my arm before I could get away.

"Don't go.." he said.

"I have to go. And you seem to be feeling better, maybe you should come too."

Suddenly, he pulled me into his arms and kissed me. _What the-? _

I pushed him away. "A-as I said, I'm going to class. Are you coming or not?" I said, trying to act as it never happened and to ignore the creeping blush on my face. I didn't wait for him to join me, I just turned away and started walking. He quickly fell into step beside me. We both walked silently back to the classroom.

_What in the world did just happen?_


	5. Hold Your Hand

_Kaoru kissed me._  
>As we rode in the car I thought it might be best if I didn't tell my mom about it. She might worry and tell my dad, and he would call the school. That would get Kaoru into trouble for something that was probably just a silly impulse, I didn't want to cause trouble for something that was most likely never going to happen again. Haruhi sat beside me in the car, I offered to go together to her house, I glanced at her, she smiled. Ah, it's nice to have a friend.<p>

...

I found myself sitting between the twins at Haruhi's table, she had gone to prepare tea after refusing our offers to help. My legs trembled. I wondered when would my irrational fear for the twins subside, I also started thinking if I was crazy for fearing people I've never met before, but my thoughts were interrupted when I felt something in my hand. I looked down discreetly to see what it was and saw Hikaru's hand, trying and succeding to get hold of mine.  
>I could already feel the blush creeping up my face, I fought it and tried to get my hand away from Hikaru's, but his grip was strong. I turned to lood at him, and I knew my expression was not an angry one, I was again a deer in headlights. Hikaru's thumb caressed my hand, as if he was trying to soothe me. Surprisingly, I calmed down. He gazed at me, then Haruhi came into the room with three cups of tea, "So, were should we start?" she said. Hikaru let go of my hand.<p>

European literature wasn't as hard as it seemed. Our class was reading "The Divine Comedy" by Dante Alighieri, which I'd already read a couple of months ago. Who would've thought living in solitude due to a heart disease could have its benefits? I briefly explained what the book was about and reconmmended they kept a computer or encyclopedia at hand, since there were a lot of historical characters and it was difficult to know them all. I gave them a brief preview of the book and encouraged them to read, since it was such a wonderful piece of art... and on and on I kept talking about it. That always happened when I got carried away talking about a book. "Oh, I'm sorry, I got carried away. Please feel free to tell me to shut up." I said, blush creeping.

"That's okay, you're actually helping us." Haruhi said.

"Yeah, maybe we won't have to read the book after all." Kaoru said. Hikaru stayed silent. That's werid, they almost always spoke at the same time. My gaze wandered from the book in front of me to Hikaru. Our eyes met, I looked away immediately, and in the process my gaze met Kaoru's. He held my gaze longer, his golden eyes were really beautiful. His hand found mine under the table, just a small caress, then it was gone.  
>I'll never admit it to myself or to anyone, but I kind of wanted his hand to stay in mine. Was I werid?<p>

...

I said goodbye to Haruhi and got on the car. The twins got on the limo parked behind us, I'd already waved goodbye to them. "Hello, Josh." I said, after I closed the door.

"Good evening, ojou-sama. How was your studying afternoon?" he asked.

"It was great, thank you."

"Who were those young men who got in the car behind us? If you don't mind my asking, that is."

"They are the Hitachiin twins, they are in my class." I said, as casually as I could sound.

"Oh, okay." That _oh _didn't sound as casual as the _okay _that followed it. Was Josh hiding something too?

Why was everyone so weird?

...

I laid in bed, ready for sleep that didn't come, I thought about them... Why were they so weird with me? They'd just met me. Or were they this way with everyone? Were they "players"? What was my mom hiding? What was Josh hiding? Why did they get weird everytime I mentioned the twins? Oh, so many questions, so little answers. I closed my eyes, and waited for sleep that never came.

...

"Honey, I want you to have this." Mom said, handing me one of those Android smartphones.

"What's the occassion? My birthday is not for another week." I said.

"Well, all kids your age seem to have these, and your father and I think it's a good idea to keep in touch with us, given your condition." she said.

"Um.. thank you, Mom. It's really pretty. I love the sparkly cover." I smiled

"Your father picked it." she winked at me.

"Bye, mom. I love you."

"Bye, sweetie. I love you too. It's weird seeing you leave everyday." she kissed me goodbye.

I left the house, new cellphone in hand and got in the car. " Hi, Josh." I smiled.

"Ojou-sama, you seem to be in a good mood today." he said, smiling back. Was I? Considering I didn't have any sleep last night, I was in a very good mood.

As Josh went on driving, I started to wonder if anything interesting was going to happen today at school.

Maybe, maybe not.

_**Muahahaha! Cliffhanger! I'm so evil. Well, guys it's time for some beautiful reviews and some ideas on what my favorite, mischiveous twins might do now... Express your love, or hate (idk xD), on this fanfic, But please tell me you're reading this and that I'm not staying until 1am for nothing. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Alex Amsel  
>Writer, Pervert and Sexy as Fuck Young Woman<strong>_


	6. Almost Kiss

The little boy was crying.  
>His shoulders shook with every sob. I sat beside him, and patted his back. "Are you okay?" I asked.<p>

I think I startled him, because he jumped when I touched him. He turned abruptly and looked at me, his golden eyes clouded with shed and unshed tears. "Why are you crying?" I tried again.

"None of your business." he said, hostility very obvious in his voice.

"Well, there's nobody else here. So, who are you going to talk to?" I said, gesturing the deserted classroom we were sitting in. He looked around, then looked at me, wiped the tears off his face and spoke, "I miss my brother."

"Brother? Where is he?"

"Yes, I have a twin brother, and I miss him. He's in the hospital."

"Oh. What happened to him?"

"He's sick."

"I'm sorry. How about I play with you until he gets better and comes back?"

"O-okay. What's your name?"

"I'm Mitsuko. What's yours?"

"I'm.." I couldn't hear him.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you."

"I said I'm..." I couldn't get his name. I blinked, and he was gone. I was not in the classroom anymore. It was snowing, and I've been here before. But before I could say or think anything I was pushed into the frozen lake, breaking the ice, and falling into the freezing water.

"Mitsuko-chan! Could you be so kind as to translate to english the japanese text we just read?" A throaty voice called be back from my slumber.

I was awake.  
>I had fallen asleep in the classroom during Japanese class. I had even left a little pool of drool in my desk, which I tried to keep hidden from the rest of the class. "Um.. I was asleep, so I don't know what page we are in." I said in a low, embarrassed voice.<p>

"Well, Mitsuko-chan, I think you'd do better sleeping in the sickbay, don't you think?" irritation clear in my teacher's voice as she pointed at the door with her fat finger.

"Okay." I got up from my desk, collected my books, and left the classroom. The sickbay was not my favorite place to be after spending so much time in a hospital, so instead of going there I headed for the garden.  
>I walked slowly, almost lethargically around the beautifully groomed grounds, thinking about that wierd but strangely familiar dream. The garden around me became a blurr, a multi-colored haze full of sunlight, well.. it was until a voice brought me back to earth. "Are you okay?"<p>

"Oh, Hikaru.. Yes, I'm okay." I didn't know what else to say, and for a minute it seemed that neither did he, because he just stood there, as silent as I was. After what seemed like hours, he spoke.

"That's good. I went to the sickbay and you weren't there, so I thought something bad had happened to you." he said. Was there a hint of worry in his voice? I forced myself to look him in the eyes because, although my fear of him was not as strong as it was yesterday or the day before, for some unknown reason I did not trust him. He stepped foward, closing the distance between us.

"Could you please stop coming towards me? It makes me nervous." I took a step back.

"Do I make you nervous?" Mischiveous grin, not a good sign. He inched closer.

"To be honest, yes, you do." The back of my legs hit concrete.

"And that's bad because...?" He kept coming. I looked behind me, there was a fountain... Figures.

"Because it's making me very uncomfortable." I sat on the edge of the fountain, looking defeated.

"I still don't see where's the wrong in that." He kneeled in front of me, and placed his hands on my knees. He leaned foward, rubbing his nose on my chin. "In fact, I think that you're uncomfortable face is lovely."

"Um.. I.. We're at school." I didn't know what to say anymore.

"So?" His lips were dangerously close to mine, his hands were on my shoulders now. I closed my eyes in ressignation and relaxed, but just as I could feel his breath on my lips a wave of pure panic went through me. I felt cold, and I found it harder to breathe by the minute. I pushed Hikaru off me and ran. Ignoring the desperate shouting behind me I went into the school building and went into the only place that felt safe right now: The Black Magic Club.


	7. Cat's Got A Tongue

I drank my hot chocolate slowly, since I wasn't in the mood for tea, but Neko-chan had insisted I drank something. He sat beside me on a black leather loveseat, his wig off, since the room was almost pitch black. "Now that you've settled down, care to tell me what happened? You were so pale when you came through the door, I thought you were having a heart attack."

"I don't know. I was with Hikaru at the garden..and he tried to kiss me.. I-I think I was going to let him do it, but then I freaked out for no apparent reason and ran." I tried to explain what just happened. "I felt so cold and scared." I didn't sound as distressed as I felt.

"H-hikaru, you say? As in Hitachiin Hikaru?" his tone became worried, almost scared.

"Yes, the only Hikaru I've met so far." Was he hiding something too?

"Mitsuko-chan... I think it's best if you stay away from those twins."

"Why? Are you hiding something from me?"

"N-no. Not exactly." I inched closer to him.

"Neko-chan..." I narrowed my eyes at him. "Tell me."

"Oh, I wish it wasn't me telling you this..." he started. "I know! Beelzenef can tell you!" he took out the the little cat-like puppet and hid behind the couch, so only the puppet was facing me.  
>"You see, most of us, being of the privilleged kind, went to preschool together. Umehito-san, being a year older, watched over you, since his father and yours are such good friends." he said in a disturbingly high-pitched voice. "One day you befriended one of the Hitachiin twins, I don't know which one, when the other was absent. You even introduced him to Umehito-san, but the kid didn't get along with others aside of you. You two were playmates for almost a week, until the other twin arrived." he stopped talking.<p>

"What happened then?" I asked. He put the puppet away, and faced me.

"Well, it was a winter morning, and the teachers took everyone to the park. I was sitting under a tree, because the sun made me weak. All the other kids were playing in the snow, making snowmen and such things, but you and the twins were playing near the frozen lake. I tried to warn you that it was dangerous, but the sun was too bright. Before I could do anything, one of them pushed you into the lake, you went through the ice..."

I couldn't bear anymore. I remembered the cold, burning sensation of falling into the water, how hard the ice was as I broke through it, how I almost drowned if it wasn't for... I didn't remember. Who saved me?

"Who saved me?" I asked.

"You did. You came out from the same hole you made. By then the twins had already gotten the teacher and told her that you slipped and fell. You were in shock, so you couldn't even defend yourself. No one believed me when I told the truth, so your mother got you home and filed a complaint after I told her what I saw. Of course, the principal was not going to listen to a complain based on what one child saw, so it was treated as an accident. You came back a couple of days later as if nothing had happened. You didn't remember what had happened, you didn't even remember the twins. Everyone was told by the teacher not to talk about it, you made new friends and went on with your life."

I sat there, astounded, trying to process what I've just heard. I wanted to know the reason. Why would they do something so terrible? Had I done something wrong? I had a terrible urge to know. Did they remember? There was only one way to know...

"Mitsuko-chan, please..." He started, but I didn't stay to listen to the rest. I got up from my seat and ran back to the garden.

...

After searching the whole garden, and failing to find Hikaru, I dragged myself back to the classroom. I'd missed Japanese and Geography, but had gotten back in time for Literature.  
>The teacher was not there yet, so everyone was out of their seats, chatting and laughing at jokes I couldn't hear. My sight wandered around the classroom until I found them, standing next to Haruhi's desk, talking about something she clearly wasn't interested in. I walked towards them, looked them in the eyes, my fear gone, and uttered one word.<p>

"Why?"

**_Hohohoho! Cliffhanger! So, one cat is out of the bag, but there're more to go! But will the twins remember what happened so many years ago? REVIEW PLEASE..._**


End file.
